1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for guiding cables or wires through walls, having a holding device with which two or more cable holders are connected, wherein the holding device surrounds a mounting area which contains a frame-like lead-through opening, and wherein the cable holders are arranged in the area of the lead-through opening.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A guiding device is known from German Patent Reference DE 92 11 740 U1. In this case a frame-shaped holding device is used, which forms the lead-through opening. The holding device has a circumferential strip surrounding the lead-through opening. Cable holders made of an elastic rubber material are placed on this strip.
Here, the cable holders cover a partial area of the lead-through opening. A clamping element, with which the individual cable holders can be clamped transversely relative to the cable lead-through direction, is inserted into the remaining partial area. The partial area of this device into which the clamping element is inserted cannot be used for cable guidance.
The clamping element must be accessible from the direction of the front and the rear of the device for clamping it. In the installed state, it is thus necessary to keep the back of the wall on which the device is installed accessible. Also, two persons are needed for mounting, one that clamps the clamping elements at the front, and a second that is located behind the wall and braces the clamping element.
Furthermore, the jigsaw-like method for applying components to the holding element is not simple, because it is necessary to assure that the cable holders of different sizes cover the area of the lead-through opening without gaps, except for the area of the clamping elements. Sometimes, with the clamping element released, the cable holders can drop out of the holding device in an uncontrolled manner, so that installation is not always without problems.